That One Special Day
by randommaster
Summary: My Valentine's day thingy! Okay, okay, I know it's TEH LATENESS! But, plz, don't comment on either WHOAMG WRONG PAIRING or WHOAMG LATE! because I WILL ignore you, irrelevant. It's the usual pairing, by the way. Other issues are touched as well so read.


**Alright, I know I AM about to hear "OMFG!1!! TEH LAT3N3$$!!!111!!!oneone" from all of you, but this is my Valentine's Day special, featuring my usual pairing, jeez, don't get on me with "OMG IT'S NOT A -insert any other person besides OC here-xAmy! BURN IN H!" Well, the world will _NOT_ end if Amy/Tails/Sonic/Shadow/insert anyone I missed here dates OC/Cosmo/Sally/Maria, instead of Sonic/Cream/Amy/Rouge. GROW UP, PEOPLE! YOU ARE BEING INADVERTENTLY BEING RACIST! Oh, and the female/male things are ok.**

**PLEASE PEOPLE, DON'T GO AND TELL ME "OMFG MAKE A YAOI!! YAOI GETz ME SOOO "RILED"!!!!!!" Shut up, I'm happily straight. No matter what VT2/VT7 say, just because I'm a DBZ/Sonic Fan. **

**Disclaimer: -whilst still angry at racist/rabid people- I don't own Sonic and Co. They belong to SEGA/Sonic Team and (regrettably) 4Kids.**

**Ages:**

**Sonic: (for reference) 19**

**Corey: 17 (OMGWTFBBQ!!!!)**

**Amy: 16 (OMGWTFBBQ!!!!!)**

**So, enjoy! –is shot-**

**---------------------------**

**That one Special Day**

It was the only day that any person, or living anthropomorphic animal, can truly show their love. The day was February 14th, the mystical date called Valentine's Day. All kinds of couples celebrated this day, giving each other Valentine's kisses.

But, a certain pink hedgehog, who had once loved this special day, was now in turmoil. Last night, her once-upon-a-time crush, the hero of the land, Sonic the Hedgehog, had shoved her off. In layman's terms, he practically told her to "shut up", saying "I really don't like you that way!" This ripped her apart on the inside, her jade eyes showing literally no sign of any emotion. She looked as though you had just pulled her heart out, chewed it up, and spit it out in a bloody mess at her feet. She had on a pair of white, baggy pajama pants, and a dark tanktop pajama shirt. It had just become morning, the sun illuminating her pink-painted room, with most of the room decorated with the Sonic and Amy theme, for about four years. She was sixteen.

If she only knew that an exceedingly outgoing boy in his late-teen years who was at least a half-year older than she was (not to mention a little shy when it comes to her), maybe she'd have felt better.

About a block and a half away, on the ice-dusted sidewalks, was a four and a half foot tall (a side effect of living on the planet for so long) human in his late teens was walking very nervously along the footpath. Two reasons: One, he needed to in order to prevent himself from slipping. The other reason was that he was heading for his crush's house. In the corner of his mind, a tiny voice hoped she would be well enough to at least hear him out. He had witnessed the turndown of a century. A small voice in the back of his head was screaming: _Sonic really didn't know how good he had it, did he?_

Soon, he reached the pink hedgehog's door. He gathered his courage, and he broke out in a cold sweat as he tapped on the entryway. No answer. He tapped harder. Still no answer. He felt like he was about to break down the door when a harsh, haggard-from-crying voice answered: "What the hell do you want?"

"Amy, it's me. Are you okay? Is everything alright?" the brown-haired boy stated, his gray sweatpants blowing in the winds. Beneath his white coat and his light gray sweatshirt, Corey's heart started to beat quicker.

"You've got some nerve asking the last two questions, jerk!" the pink hedgehog's voice snapped from the other side of the entrance to her house. Corey's heart continued to beat at its unsteady pace, making his ribs start to hurt.

_Sonic must have done something bad to you…god, at least listen to me!_ the bowl-haired boy thought, before gently speaking back. "At least let me in so I can talk to you about this!" For a moment there was silence. Before Corey could say "Please?" he heard the locks behind undone, the sounds perhaps raising his heart rate even more. A light pink blush, hidden by the cold that was on his face formed as he remembered that card he had made her himself. His handwriting wasn't good at all, but his drawing could speak words that he could never bring himself to say. He still managed to squeeze out a poem below the drawing though.

The door creaked open to reveal an upset and agitated Amy Rose, whose eyes were now puffy and all red from crying.

"Hi," she says angrily, having been disturbed from her upset-ness by the concerned teen, Corey, who took light steps in, and kicked his ice-covered shoes off, the wet shoes drying so slowly. The boy then removed his coat, and turned to the upset hedgehog that he had long admired since he first saw her. Without even thinking of the consequences, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, confusing her and making her heart beat almost as fast as the teenaged human's. She began to blush from a mix of anger and possible embarrassment as she pushed him off.

"What was that all about?" she asked, weirded out by this sudden show of affection.

"Sorry," he spoke in response, as his heart threatened to make itself known. His blush, which was still hidden, deepened in color. He still had to give her "THE CARD". He swallowed as he hastily handed her a badly cut red folded heart, with the words in harshly written white writing "For Amy".

"O…open it," he directed, nervously, as he felt a nerve faint from too much suspense. _Would she like it?_ was the main question on the boy's mind. He swallowed that special lump as her eyes passed over the photo.

She couldn't believe how good he could draw, but the picture was also a shocker. It showed a blue blur racing off into the distance, with a pink hedgehog in a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt sobbing, and a coffee-bowl-haired young boy trying to comfort her, blushing. At the bottom of the picture, which was done on white paper, was the crude pencil writing, which spoke exactly how he felt about her.

_I was hurt when I discovered you didn't even like me_

_And now, pain finds us both._

_But, now, I can promise you, that only one thing can come good out of being with me:_

_Nothing will get to you._

_From, Corey, the Ignored_

At the final two lines, Amy could've sworn she felt her heart skip a beat as it raced. He had done something that she now knew that Sonic would never promise her, the feeling that St. Valentine's Day subjected to public view: Love.

"I… uh… I don't know what to say… except…" she stammered out, blushing more than Corey, if it was even possible. His face a dark red, he leaned in close to her, trying to grin through his embarrassment.

"Don't say it. Actions are better than—oh God." he stopped short as she started to close the gap between their lips. At this point, their minds had joined, although Corey's had melted on the soothing contact of her lips, soft against his. For a second, he didn't know what to do. Then, the idea hit him—to kiss her back equally. As he did this, he felt more alive than he had ever been, even when he managed to avenge the death of his parents. When they broke apart for precious air, Corey's mind snapped into focus, although, he could only say a choice five words.

"Will… you… b-be… m-m-m-mine, Amy?" he managed to stutter, at the thought of him kissing her again.

For a tense moment, she didn't say anything. Then, as she shared another warm embrace with him, she squealed, as if Sonic had finally agreed to marry her (back during the Sonic Heroes era), and screamed "OF COURSE!"

They were never happier than they were just then.

----------------------

**-sweat- Alright, don't comment to me on OMFG LATE!!! or OMFG AMY'S WITH THE WRONG GUY! BURN IN HELL, RANDOMMASTER! No. That's wrong and stupid. I would've wrote this on Valentine's, but I couldn't, as I didn't have this idea!**


End file.
